Unforgetable You
by Harvest.Angel.23
Summary: Carlos is new in the kindergarten in Minnesota, he is aware that the kids in the kindergarten is not friendly to him but there is one person that protects him and he didn't know who is the one who protects him, Carlos forgot everything and anyone except his family what will happened to them? Sorry i suck at summarizing things - - but i hope read this until the end :D 3 and review!
1. Chapter 1: Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

A/n: I'm writing this story when they are young they are kindergarten there is Friendship, Romance, School Life, Music, Hurt/Comfort and maybe sex if they grow up. I'm thanking Rhett9, Broken Promises 22, Bigtimegaga, XxxAnimaniacxxX, hellovivy, Aranelle and more for such a wonderful stories (: I love your stories.

Summary: Carlos is new in the kindergarten in Minnesota, he is aware that the kids in the kindergarten is not friendly to him but there is one person that protects him and he didn't know who is the one who protects him.

Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You

"Carlitos wake up" I sat at my bed and look at my right side.

"Mommy I was having a great dream that I was going to know who is protecting me" I pout at my mommy.

"Sorry Carlitos but you need to wake up because you have school today" she sat at my bed "What do you mean protecting you?" she rose an eyebrow.

"I was dreaming that someone is saving me from the ghost" I lied.

"Oh maybe you will have that kind of dream again if you didn't go to school" she stood up and walk to the door of the bathroom "Come on I'm going to give you a bath, the school bus is going to get here so hurry up" I nod and walk towards her, we entered the bathroom and I took a bath, I put some clothes on that mommy prepared "Carlitos come down here and eat breakfast" I took my bag pack.

"Okay mommy I'm coming" I run downstairs and run to the kitchen and sat at the chair "What's for breakfast mommy?"

"Pancakes blueberry flavor" she put two pancakes on my plates.

"Thank you mommy it's my favorite" I smiled and took the fork and eat the pancakes. I finished the pancakes and drink a glass of water and I heard the horn of the school bus "Bye mommy I heard the school bus"

"Carlitos you forgot your lunch" she reached me the lunch.

"Thank you mommy" I kissed her "See you later mommy"

"Okay see you later" I run to the school bus.

* * *

I arrived at the school I walked out to the bus and walk to my classroom and opened the door.

"Hey Car-dork" I looked at my back "Get out of the door" I stepped back and the bully walked out, I'm just saying I was scared of him.

"Hey Carlos you can come in now" I looked at the door who said that but no one was there so I entered the room, I sit at my chair at the end of the classroom and put my bag under the table and took my notebook, actually that is my diary I got so I put it back and took my pencil and another notebook "Stop drawing and play with the class" I looked around me and I saw no one, maybe I was just hearing things, I drew a ghost, me and a scary bird "Scary drawing" I looked at my left and saw a blond boy, I just acknowledge that I have a classmate that is blond.

"Hi? Who are you?" I asked and put down the pencil on my desk.

"I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight" he stretched out his hand.

"I'm Carlos Garcia" I reached for his hand and shake our hands.

"Let's play" he smiled.

"I can't maybe the bullies are there" I reached for my bag and put the notebook and pencil back and put the bag back.

"Don't worry I'm here I'm going to protect you" he grab my wrist and pull me to his friends "Logan and James this is Carlos" he introduce me.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi Carlos, nice to meet you" Logan said.

"Hi" James said "So where do you sit?"

"I sit at the back"

"Great I have a friend in the back, I'm not going to get bored anymore" he smiled.

"I guess" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I'm just worried that maybe the bullies are here"

"I said don't worry Carlos" I looked at Kendall.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be we're here" James smiled.

"Thank you" I feel like I'm going to cry.

"Don't cry Carlos or I'm going to cry" Logan said like he's going to cry.

"I'm just happy I finally got friends" I sniffed and wiped out the tears that are combining at my eyes.

"Hey Car-dork where's my money?" I looked at behind and he grabbed my collar.

"Stop that!" Kendall shouted and kicked the boy's stomach.

"Why did you do that?" he starts crying and run out of the classroom.

"Thank you Kendall" I hugged him.

"You're welcome Carlos and remember I'm your Knight" he hugged me back and I saw Logan and James smiled and joined the hug.

"Who make Jett cry?" the teacher asked calmly.

"I did, because he is taking Carlos' money and Jett grab Carlos' collar" Kendall confessed.

"So that what happened, Jett told me a wrong story go back to your sits" I stood up and walked to my sit and I saw James sat in front of me.

"James" I whispered and he looked back he smiled and I smiled back.

"We'll talk later maybe the teacher catch us" he panic and I nod he looked at the front again and listed to the teacher but I'm not listening I'm looking at Kendall, I think he's the one who is always protecting me from the bully last time.

"Carlos please answer this question in the blackboard" I heard the teacher and I stood up and walked to the blackboard and the teacher give me the chalk.

The question is 2 + 2 =, I write number 4 and I give back the chalk and walked back at my chair, I didn't heard the teacher praising me because I answer it correctly and fast, I just study hard at my bedroom with my books and notebooks.

"That's great Carlos, I didn't even know the answer" James whispered me and I sat back at my chair.

"Thanks? I just read again and again my books and notebooks until I memorized all" I whispered back.

"That's great another bookworm" he looked at me and smiled.

"Another?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Logan is also a bookworm so you two will get along" he looked at the front again.

* * *

It's finally lunch time "Hey Carlos" I looked up and saw Dak, he's another bully "Where's my money and lunch?" he grab my collar too.

"Let him go" I saw James stood up and kicked Dak on his back, he let's go of my collar I took my bag and run to James.

"You didn't do that" Dak stood up and almost punch James on the face but I saw Logan kicked Dak's side and Kendall on the other and James kicked chest and Dak crashed at my desk and chair, he cried and run away.

"Carlos are you alright?" I looked at Logan that asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks"

"It's no problem, friends protect friends remember that" James smiled and I smiled, I saw Logan and Kendall smiled too.

"So what's your lunch?" Kendall pulled his chair and table and place besides mine.

"I don't know I didn't look at my lunch earlier" I sit at my chair and place my bag on my desk, I notice we form a little square because Kendall is on my left side and Logan is on my right and James are in front of me, I took out my lunch box and placed it on my desk

"Mine's sausage with rice" James took out his lunch box and placed it on his desk.

"Mine's vegetables with rice" Logan placed his lunch box on his desk.

"I got Chicken with rice" I opened my lunch box.

"I got sausage, vegetables and chicken without rice" Kendall opened his lunch box.

"Without rice?" I looked at him.

"I eat a lot so mom didn't put rice in my lunch" we took out our spoon and fork and start eating.

"So marlos mow mold mar mou?" James talked with food in his mouth.

"He said how old are you Carlos?" Logan said.

"I'm 5, you?"

"I'm 5 too"

"Actually we are all five years old here James" Kendall laughed and choked at his food, he drink some water.

"Are you alright Kendall?" I said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine" he smiled.

* * *

"Okay children the principal said that there is a field trip, I liked you all to come but if you're parents didn't allow you it is fine" Mr. Bitters announce and we all nod, we heard the last bell "Okay class you may go" I stood up and picked up my bag and put it on my back, I saw James, Logan and Kendall is waiting for me.

"Carlos kick at your left side" Kendall shout and I obey I notice I kick someone and I looked I saw Dak so I run to my friends and we start running out side while laughing.

"That's fun" I kept smiling.

"The Carlos I always saw is always sad now I see a new Carlos and I like it" Kendall smiled and I smiled back.

"I didn't even know Carlos is behind me" James scratched his head.

"James" I heard a woman shouted "Let's go home"

"Okay mom, bye guys see you tomorrow" we waved at him and he waves back, I notice they are talking.

"Logan" we looked at the one who is calling.

"Bye mom is here"

"Kendall your mom is not coming so I'm picking you up too" she announce.

"Oh mom this is my new friend Carlos"

"Hi call me Aunt Mitchell" she smiled.

"Hi Aunt Mitchell" I smiled back.

"You're so adorable" she pinched my cheek and I blushed.

"Mitchell is that you?" I saw James is coming back.

"Yes, and you're Diamond right?" she smiled "It's been a long time.

"I'm here Kendall" I looked at the woman.

"Mom, I thought you'll not picking me up"

"My boss releases me early so I'm here"

"Mom this is my new friend Carlos" James and Kendall synchronized.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Isn't he adorable?" Logan, James and Kendall said and I blushed.

"He's so cute" Mrs. Diamond pinch my left cheek and Mrs. Knight on my right cheek.

"You looked like a cute baby monkey" Kendall laughed "When you're face is stretched like that" Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Knight lets go off my cheek.

"Carlos?" I looked at my mommy "Is this your new friends?" I nod.

"Garcia?" Logan's mom asked.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Mitchell your friend since kindergarten" she smiled.

"Oh you're the one who is always reading books and notebooks and didn't know how to have fun" she laughed.

"Looks like our moms know each other" Kendall whispered and we nod.

"Diamond and Knight you still look young"

"You still look young too" they all laughed.

The four of us me, Kendall, James and Logan tiptoe to the park, when we are far from our moms we run to the park while laughing.

"Now let's play" James smiled and we play hide and seek, I was the first the seeker, I kept looking around the park I almost gave up but I didn't I looked up the trees and saw they are smiling.

"I see you three" I shouted at them and they climbed down the tree.

"We know our moms are finding us so let's go up there" we four start climbing the tree.

* * *

We saw our moms are below us.

"If our sons didn't show up they are not going to the field trip" we heard our mom shouting.

"Yeah, if they didn't go to the field trip they will help us go shopping and try some girl clothes" Logan mom's shouted.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Kendall.

"Let's go down I don't want to go shopping with… my mom" James said.

"Me neither so let's go down" Kendall announced and we climbed down.

"Let's go home I hope they will like the clothes we prepare" James' mom said.

"Wait" we shouted "We're here"

"Let's go home and try the clothes" My mommy grin.

"No" we shouted and they laughed.

"Don't worry we already said that you are going to the field trip and we, the moms are not coming because you four will protect each other" Kendall mom's said.

We smiled and hugged them "We love you" we formed a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2: War

A/n: Thanks for the review LoveSparkle 3 and thank you for the readers for the first chapter (:

Chapter 2: War

Carlos' POV

"Hey Kendall what are you doing this summer vacation?" I asked him through telephone.

"I think I'm going to stay here in Minnesota, why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering if we make a tree house in your backyard" I said with a cheery voice.

"Sure, wait I'll go ask mom and bring Logan and James too they can help us"

"Sure, I'll call Logan you call James"

"Sure bye see you in the afternoon"

"Okay bye" I hung up and start dialing Logan's home phone.

"Hello, this is Mitchell residence" I heard Logan's voice.

"Hey Logan this is Carlos, I want you to go to Kendall's house in the afternoon"

"Why?"

"We are going to make a tree house"

"Wow! Really?!" he sounds excited "Okay I'm going to tell my mom to drop me to Kendall's house, see you later"

"Okay bye" I hung up the phone and put it back "Mom can you drop me to Kendall's place this afternoon?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure and stop with those eyes"

"Yay thank you mom!" I hugged her and smiled.

"Okay now let's eat breakfast" I just nod.

-Line Break-

"I'm going to pick you up in 5" I leave the car and close the door.

"Okay bye" the car starts and I knocked at Knight's door.

"Coming" I heard Kendall's voice "You're finally here"

"Yup, are the guys there too?"

"Yup, come in" I come in and Kendall closed the door.

"Where are they?" I scratched the back of my head.

"They are in the backyard with mom"

"Is Aunt Knight going to help us too?"

"She said it's not great for kids to handle pointy things and hammers so she's helping, we are going to paint the tree house"

"Okay" I sighed lightly and we walked to the backyard and saw James and Logan is fighting "What's going on?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you they are fighting because James wants the color green and Logan wants the color black, I agree to James that we should paint it green and Logan snaps" he scratched the back of his head and walked to them "Carlos is here so he will tell the color he wants" Kendall said to them and nod they glared at me and I can hear them saying _"Tell it's black" _or _"Tell it's green" I released a sighed._

"I think we should paint it… Purple" I cover my ears and closed my eyes and I heard _"WHAT!"_ (A/n: the colors are their favorite colors) I opened my eyes and uncover my ears "Sorry but it's my favorite color, I even bring purple paint" I show them the paint and the paint brush I heard them sighed.

"Well we are defeated" Kendall and James synchronized.

"I guess we are because we didn't bring any paints but Carlos did" Logan sat at the ground.

"I think we have paints here but I don't know where" Kendall and James sat at the ground with Logan.

"Sorry" I looked at the ground.

"No its okay, purple is great" I heard them synchronized.

I smiled "Well actually I bring your favorite colors too it's on the wagon I bring, but you want purple so badly so we are going to paint it purple" I gave them a wink with a teasing smile.

"Wow! Really, I'm going to paint green" James and Kendall laugh with a demon tone.

"Nope I'm going to get black first" Logan, James and Kendall stood up.

"No you're not going to paint it black or green you said purple is great, remember?" I smiled and they growled.

"But I didn't said anything" I heard Logan mumble.

"What was that?" I asked with a soft voice.

"I said I'm going to get black" Logan run back to the house and get the color _'Black' _actually the colors in the cans are purple.

"Okay the tree house is done you can paint it now" I heard Aunt Knight/ Jennifer said while climbing down the ladder.

"Okay" I walked with the paint.

"Where is Logan?" she looked around.

"Well he's going to take the paint color 'black'" I chuckled.

"You sneaky boy" she chuckled too.

"I'm back" Logan starts to run and climb the ladder.

"Logan wait this is-" I run to Kendall and cupped his mouth.

"Don't tell him" I pout and he just nods "Thanks" I smiled and removed my hand.

"It's a trap Logan!" James shouted but it was too late Logan opened the can and splash the paint on the ground.

"Too late" I smiled with an evil laughed.

"It's so girly" I looked at my left and saw a girl just like our age "Hi I'm Camille I'm Kendall's first girl best friend" she extended her hand.

"I'm Logan" I extended my hand too and shake with her hand.

"You are so cool Carlos you just tricked Logan" Camille smiled "I can't even trick him" she pout "Well this is the first time" Logan is now climbing down the ladder.

"Carlos why?" he landed at the ground and his voice is disappointed "I trusted you that we are going to paint it black"

"Sorry" my smile disappeared Logan started to walk to me with the can of paint.

"Well apology accepted but I hope you forgive me"

"For what?" I asked and Camille slides backwards.

"For this" Logan splashed the paint to my clothes.

"Hey this is my favorite shirt" I whined.

"It is your fault anyway"

"Logan look at your right" Kendall said and Logan looked he took the paint in my hand and opened it.

"There is not-" Logan looked at Kendall _**SPLASH! **_Logan's head to his feet are covered with paint "No fair" he whined.

"You guys are funny people" Camille spoke, James, Logan Kendall and I looked at each other, Logan and I run to Camille and hold his wrist "No!" she closed her eyes _** SPLASH! **_She is painted only her top "Well guys you want war then this is war" she run to the house and pulled the wagon to outside, she opened the cans _**SPLASH! **_James and Kendall are full with paint.

"THIS IS WAR!" James shouted.

"You know I'm angry right now" Aunt Jennifer said I looked at them with a can on my hands and they nod "Wait what are you doing?" she panic and stepping back slowly.

_**SPLASH! **_We heard a splash on aunt's back and I looked it was Camille so I do the same thing.

"Alright I'm going to get revenge" Aunt Jennifer took out her waterproof phone (A/n: the waterproof phone is fake I don't know if there is) "Brooke, Sylvia and Joanna go here quickly and take purple paints it is code 'Paint War'" she said the 'Paint War' slowly, we stepped back and heard a screech in front of the house.

"We're here" Aunt Joanna said.

"This is going to be 'fun'?" my tone in the fun part is shivering.

"IT IS WAR!" Kendall, Logan, James and Camille shouted and open the purple cans and the paint war started.

-Line Break-

Me, Kendall, James, Logan and Camille are laying on the ground.

"I didn't know our moms are awesome" I pant.

"Yeah me too" Kendall said.

"Aw thank you boys but say you are sorry and we are the best" Aunt Brooke said.

"Okay, we are the best" we synchronized and stood up we can barely run so we just walked and it's hard to walk with a slippery ground the paint is just like slime we can slip in any moment.

"Where are you guys going?" My mom said with a water bazooka on her hands and shoot paint on our backs, we fell.

"Okay, you moms are the best and we are defeated and we are sorry for doing this dirt and thank you" we five said even Camille is not part of this 'family' but she joined.

"For…" they raised their eyebrows.

"For painting our tree house" we laughed, well actually I think Camille is part of the 'Family' right now and it is fun with her.

"We got tricked?" Aunt Brooke asked.

"I guess we did but I think they are grounded for, 1 week for damaging the backyard" Aunt Jennifer said.

"What! No fair" we pout except for Camille.

"You know you too Camille I'm going to tell your mother" Aunt Jennifer said.

"No fair" we all pout and start walking to the house.

"I won't go there if I'm you, we're going to ground you for two weeks and you are going to clean the backyard and the house" we stopped and go back to our moms and sat at the ground.

"Oh the little angels are tired" they teased but yes we're tired.

"We are going to beat you next time" we said and slowly we fell asleep.

-Line Break-

I woke up I'm on my bed and clean.

"Good Morning Carlitos" my mom entered my room.

"Morning mom, what happened last night, I didn't remember anything except sitting with Logan, James, Camille and Kendall on the tree" I sat at my bed.

"Well you all fell asleep and we took you guys home"

"Home, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Home like they are in our house silly" I jumped out of bed when I fell someone is touching my hand, I saw Kendall is touching my hand and James is on my feet and Logan is on our heads "You kids look so funny, now let's go get a long shower to the paint on your body" I didn't like the sound of that I think it's kind of scrubbing my body, face and hair hard.

"No!" I scream a little because I don't want to wake my friends but I made a big mistake I woke up Logan and he try to sit down but Kendall's head is on his stomach and Kendall woke up too and he suddenly kicked James head but without force and James woke up, they sat at the bed.

"Great now I'm going to scrub you four" I panic so I jumped to the bed.

"NO!" we screamed but she carried us like she was a supermom "You're strong mom" I said.

"Thanks"

"I think we can scrub ourselves and we can take a bath together right guys?" Logan requested.

"Well he's right mom" I sighed.

"Okay" she released a big sigh and put us down "But if you guys are not clean I'm going to clean you" we just nod and run to the bathroom.

"That was scary" James sounds really scared.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"Because it's humiliating that you're mom is going to clean us up, we're can take a bath for ourselves" Kendall explained.

"Good Point" I sighed.

-Break Line-

(A/n: sorry for not putting the bath scene they just scrub each other's back that's all and they are just chatting for some girl but Carlos didn't like her so he kept in silence)

"Good you kids are clean now eat breakfast so you can go to school" we nod and head to the kitchen, we sat down at the chair, eat pancakes and drink our milks "Let me take you to school, I don't trust the school bus this days, many student might bully you kids"

"Okay" I just said and Logan, James and Kendall agreed with me, we pick our bags first then walked to mom's car "umm Mom, I think I forgot something in the house, I'm just going to take it" I stopped from walking.

"Okay honey, be quick because you are going to be late in school" I nod.

Kendall's POV

"Aunt Jennifer is Carlos alright?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Did you notice that too?" I quickly nod "I don't know maybe he's depressed about something but I don't know, I know Carlos if he's depressed he's going to tell me that"

"So he did tell you he was bullied when we are kindergarten" James said suddenly.

"James!" Logan shouted.

"No he didn't and thanks you for telling me maybe I know why he is depressed" we three tilt our heads.

"Okay I'm ready" now Carlos is suddenly happy and cheery.

"Okay" we walked into Aunt Jennifer's car.

"So Carlos why are you sad earlier?" James suddenly asked when we are in the car.

"I just kept thinking of something but now I figure it out"

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Well it's a secret" he smiled and the car started to move, me and Aunt Jennifer is in front and James, Logan and Carlos is at the back of the seat.

"Kendall dear please put your seat belt" I quickly put my seatbelt.

"Thanks Aunt Jennifer" I smiled.

"No problem, it's for your safety" I nod.

-Line Break-

We are in front of the school and I unbuckled my seat beat "Thanks for the lift mom" Carlos said.

"No problem" she unlocked all the doors and we opened it.

"Bye Aunt Jennifer" Logan, James and I sync.

"Bye mom" Carlos waves.

"Bye kids" the car moves and we entered the school.

"It's going to be the best day today" Carlos said with a smile.

"Why?"

"It is a secret and a surprise" he laughed with a scary tone and I got a little scared.

A/n: well what will happen next? Well it's going to be the next chapter (: stay tune and please review, by the way I'm a guy but I'm straight so don't tell me faggot or gay -_-


	3. Chapter 3: This is ours someday

A/n: I can see that the readers is rising and I'm happy about it (: and I hope you kept reading and maybe I'll create a website so when the FF delete my story I can post it in the website, please give me a free website that I can create in except for tumblr I don't like tumblr that much well this is the 3rd chapter review more and you can pm me that what pairings I should create? Well this fanfic is Kenlos and Jagan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of big time rush.

Chapter 3: This Is Our Someday

Carlos' POV

I kept yawning in the first subject, math I kept glaring at the teacher and giving him a stop-the-lesson look but he didn't stop.

"Psst" I looked at Kendall "What is the surprise?" I read his lips.

"It's a secret, later at lunch you will know" I whispered and I looked at the teacher who stopped at teaching and I stop yawning.

_**RING! RING!**_

"Okay class you can go to your next class" we all stood up and I waited for Logan, James and Kendall.

"Hey I'm going to get something in my locker" I started to walk.

"We are coming with you, we are in the same class anyway" Kendall said and Logan and James nod.

I sighed "Fine" I opened my locker and secretly put a paper in my pocket.

"So what did you took?" James asked.

"It's a secret and you will know in the secret base" I closed the locker and smiled at them "Let's go to our next class"

"Okay" they sync.

"I don't know if you'll like it but it's still a secret" I stick out my tongue out.

"Everything is fine because our friend makes it and I'm excited about it" Kendall smiled.

"Stop talking about it and concentrate about the test we are going to do" Logan sighed.

"Boo kill joy" James scratched the back of his head.

"I know we're excited about it but we need to concentrate about our test today, and I know James will not pass the today"

"I can pass it but I need a friends help" he smiled at me.

"Don't help James he needs to know what the answers are because when we got older what will he knows? Nothing, so don't help him Carlos" I just nod.

"Aw, please Logan I just need this one" James give Logan the puppy eyes and Logan can't resist them.

Logan groaned "Fine, just this time" Logan sighed.

"Yay, that's why I love you Logan" James hugged him.

"You two are so sweet" Me and Kendall laughed out loud, James let go of Logan and they blushed.

"You know maybe James have a crush in Logan" I chuckled.

"NO!" James shouted.

"Why are you so defensive?" I smiled.

"Because it's not true" James mumbled and blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?" I chuckled.

"I'm not blushing it's just the heat"

"Whatever you say" I sighed.

"We're here" Kendall opened the door and we entered and go to our sits, I and James are in the same table and Kendall and Logan are in the same table"

"Okay here is your test paper, pass this when the bell rings" Mr. Bitters said and he gives us the papers.

-Line Break-

_**RING! RING!**_

"There goes the bell so pass your papers" we stood up and give him the papers, it's easy than I thought.

"It's so hard" James and I are waiting for Logan and Kendall.

"What? It is even easy that I thought" I sighed.

"Stop sighing you kept sighing earlier" James whined.

"Okay Jamie" with an evil smile.

"Don't call me that, it's embarrassing"

"Don't be embarrassed Jamie" I looked at Logan.

"Whatever Logie-Bear" James patted Logan's back.

"Logie-Bear" Logan looked at the ground.

"I said don't call me that James, Logie-Bear is more embarrassing that Jamie"

"True but your nickname is cute" James smiled.

"Shut up anyways let's go to the secret base before Jamie starts another argument"

"Okay, wait I'm going to take my lunch" I ran to my locker and took out my lunch box and ran back to them "Okay I'm here" I kept panting.

"Don't run like there is chasing you, we have a big time so don't rush"

"Fine"

"Your more excited that us" Kendall said with an evil chuckled.

"Yup so let's go"

-Line Break-

Right now we're in the secret base in the garden we have been eating our lunch there since when I met them and I'm happy.

"So what's the surprise?" Kendall said.

"Mamer"

"Swallow your food in your mouth" I nod and I swallow the food in my mouth.

"I said later"

"Okay" Kendall ate his sandwich.

"I'm done" I and James synchronized and drink our waters.

"Me too" Logan and Kendall said and drink their waters.

"So umm I hope you like what's my surprise" I blushed and took out a paper, I cleared my throat "_And everyday feels like the other and everywhere looks just the same when every dream seems like forever and you're a face without a name, maybe now is our best chance to finally get it right just look at the world as an apple and it's time to take a bite, Someday it will come together someday we will work it out I know we can turn it up all the way, Someday is what we make it someday is right here and now what way what way what way cause this is ours someday"_ I stopped "Well it's not finish it but I'm still thinking about the next lyrics" Kendall took the lyrics.

"I'm going to put the next lyrics" he took out a pencil and I don't know where it came from "Okay done" he clears his throat "_We all have times, times we wonder will the spotlight shine on me don't let the waves go and pull us under I missed the opportunity Don't look down or look back it's not that far to go, cause if we never trap it  
We will never really know, someday it will come together someday we will work it out I know we can turn it up all the way, someday is what we make it someday is right here and now what way what way what way cause this is our someday" _he finished singing and my jaw dropped "Close your mouth Carlitos"

I closed my mouth "I didn't know you sing so amazing"

"Shut up" he blushed.

"No I really mean it" I blushed too.

"They like each other" Logan and James smiled.

"NO!" we sync, we looked down and blushed even more.

"Great now we know you like each other and just remember Logie-Bear is mine" James finally proposed.

"Great you finally proposed" James blushed.

"You really like me?" Logan blushed and James nod "I like you too" Logan and James blushed more.

"Is that true?" James asked.

"Yes" Logan said and kissed James on his left cheek and James kissed Logan's right cheek.

"I'm jealous" I whined.

"You want to kiss too?" I just nod to Kendall, Kendall kissed me on my right cheek and I kissed him back on his left cheek and we blushed.

"Let's go back to our class" I stood up and they agree, when I stood up I just saw black and white.

Kendall's POV

"CARLITOS!" I shouted and caught him on his back "Are you okay buddy?" I shook his buddy but he didn't move "Let's go to get the nurse" they nod and I carry Carlos with a bridal style, we ran to the infirmary "Ms. Kelly help us!" I shouted.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Carlos just fell when I shook his body he didn't even wake up"

"That's not good let's call the ambulance" she took out her phone and call 911 "Hello… Yes… Here at Palm woods Elementary School… 5 minutes… Okay bye" she put back her phone in her jeans "They will be here in 5 minutes"

"We heard but can you tell why he fainted like that?" Logan panicked.

"I'm not sure" she took Carlos from my hands and carried him "Let's go to the school front door" we just nod "When did he fainted?"

"Just 6 minutes ago" James sounds panicked too.

"Okay" we start to walked and heard the serine of the ambulance.

"There here" we walked faster.

"You're the one who called?" the man asked Ms. Kelly.

"Yes"

"We're going to the hospital so call his parents and meet us in the hospital" we nod.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Only family, sorry kido" I pout.

"Please, I'm one of his best friends" I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Fine" they put Carlos in the back and I entered.

-Line Break-

"Is Carlos alright?" I heard Aunt Sylvia asked while running towards me.

"I don't know, he didn't come out yet" I felt my tears are falling from my eyes "I'm scared"

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"When we are going back to class he stood first and suddenly collapsed" I sniff and wipe my tears, I saw Aunt Sylvia with a confuse look, we suddenly heard the doors opened with Carlos in the bed.

"Doc. Is he going to be alright?" we asked in unison.

"I have good news and a bad news" we give him good-news-first look he sighed "The good news is he is awake and the bad news is he had Amnesia, don't worry Mrs. Garcia he remembers you but he didn't remember except for you"

"Is there any cure so he can regain his memories?" I felt my tears falling again.

"There is but here in Minnesota can't cure him, but in New York can because the therapist there is more advance than here in Minnesota, the earlier is better" he sighed "You can enter in his room it's room 204, please excuse me" he walked.

"I don't have any choice but we are going in New York until he gets better" she sounds hurt.

"But we are going to miss him"

"And he will miss all of you" I saw her tears falling and I sob, a few minutes we stand up and walked to room 204 and entered.

"Carlos I wish you can still remember this song and remember us, Me, James and Logan, we are going to miss you here in Minnesota" I put the paper on his left hand and cry at the chair "I hope you wake up now and say that you remember me" I whispered, I opened my mouth and start singing This is ours someday.

"Kendall did Carlos wrote that song?" she sniffed I just nod and looked down "I remember when he told me he's going to be a singer and a composer, I didn't even imagine he'll make this song and it's beautiful, I hope he stills remember that song and remembers his friends" I heard her the paint in her tone of her voice and I'm hurt with it.

"Is Carlos alright?" I jumped and looked at James and Logan with my mom and with their moms, Aunt Sylvia and I just nod.

"But he had an _Amnesia_" I heard them gasp.

"I know someone who can help but he's in New York, she's a therapist" I looked at Aunt Brooke and I felt that a heavy thing is lift in my heart and in my body.

"Who is she Brooke?"

"She's Doctor Lucy Stone"

"Where can I find her?"

"New York, I'll just give you her card" she took out her purse and took the calling card and gave it to Aunt Sylvia.

"Thank you Brooke, I owe you one"

"No need you helped me when we are little" she chuckled.

"Kendall where is the lyrics?" James asked.

"In his left hand" I pointed and he took it.

"Kenny and Logie-Bear let's sing it" he whispered to us and we just nod for the answer.

_And everyday feels like the other  
And everywhere looks just the same  
When every dream seems like forever  
And you're a face without a name_

Maybe now is our best chance  
To finally get it right  
Just look at the world as an apple  
And it's time to take a bite

Someday it will come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know we can turn it up all the way  
(Cause this is our someday)  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
What way what way what way  
Cause this is our someday

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (2x)

We all have times, times we wonder  
Will the spotlight shine on me  
Don't let the waves go and pull us under  
I missed the opportunity  
Don't look down or look back  
It's not that far to go  
Cause if we never trap it  
We will never really know

Someday it will come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know we can turn it up all the way  
(Cause this is our someday)  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
What way what way what way  
Cause this is our someday  


A/n: Well that's the ending of the chapter 3 and I really need your reviews, even I'm straight I love making fan fiction about these guys and next time it's different, love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4: Ten Years

A/n: In this chapter ten years has past and just read the chapter I don't want to be the spoiler, Review.

Chapter 4: Ten Years

Carlos' POV

"Carlitos wake up it's time to go to school here in Minnesota" Mom shouted.

"Okay mom I'll be down there" I shouted back, I'm really excited that I'm here in Minnesota, I'm really excited because it's my first time and I'm going to the Palm Woods High School, I get up from bed and go to the bathroom, I took a bath, brush my teeth and put on my clothes, I run out to my room and head to the kitchen "Mom I'm not going to eat breakfast I'm not hungry"

"Oh but I made your favorite its eggs and bacon just the way you like it" she frown and I groan.

"Fine I'm going to eat breakfast" I sighed and sat at the chair, mom puts the plate in front of me and puts the food on the plate, I took the fork and spoon and start eating fast, I choked and I drink the juice in the glass.

"You know you should chew your food and swallow it" she sat down and put the food on her plate, she eat her breakfast too.

"I know mom but I'm just excited because it's my first time to go to Palm Woods and I'm excited here in Minnesota" I finished my food, I stand up and put the plate, fork and spoon in the sink "Bye mom"

"Okay be careful"

"You too mom" I kissed her cheeks and wave at her "Bye" I walked to the front door and leave the house I start walking to the school, it's such a coincidence that Palm Woods are close to our house and I felt something in my stomach, like there is a million butterflies or something that is lifted to me chest, I kept thinking what will happened to my first day I and bump at someone, he is a tall blond hair with green eyes "Sorry I wasn't looking at my way" I looked down.

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention too, I'm Kendall Knight what's your name?"

"I'm Carlos Garcia" I stretched out my hand, he stretched out his hand and I felt something is sparking in my hand, he didn't let go so did I and we just staring at each other.

"Hey Kendall let's go" I took my hand.

"Well nice knowing you" I wave at him and start walking.

"Wait Carlos" I looked back "Are you in Palm Woods?" I nod "Then you can come with us we're going to Palm Woods too" I sighed and just join them I felt I know him before but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hi I'm Logan Mitchell and this is James Diamond" I smiled.

"I'm Carlos Garcia" I looked at their faces and they looked shocked.

"Carlos" I heard James whispered.

"Yes?" I felt him hugging me "Whoa what are you doing?" I'm a hugging monster, if someone hugged me I'm not going to let go.

"James let go of him, sorry we had a friend named Carlos Garcia too from Kindergarten" Logan pulled him and he lets go.

"Oh I understand" I looked down and felt my phone vibrating I took out my phone in my pocket and open it.

"_Carlos good luck from finding friends and good luck in your first day love you"_ from my mom.

"_Sure mom, you too good luck from finding a job, love you too"_ I smiled.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kendall asked.

"Nope it's my mom"

"Oh" he looked at Logan and James.

"Kendall is Aunt Sylvia back here in Minnesota?" Logan asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'll call her, wait right now or later?"

"Right now I'm excited that Carlos is back in Minnesota" James jumped in excitement.

"Okay just stop jumping you look like a fish that is drowning" I raised an eyebrow.

"How can a fish drown?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know maybe when they are out of the water" he pulled out his phone and dial a number "Hello Aunt Sylvia… Nice to talk to you too, well we are wondering if you and Carlos are back in Minnesota… That's awesome… He's in Palm Woods too? Okay… Bye" he puts back his phone in his pocket "You heard me right?" he looked at James and Logan and they nod.

"I'm going to their house later" Logan and James said in unison.

"Guy we are going to their house later after school" and they nod "Want to come too?" he looked at me.

"Sorry I had a curfew even I'm 16 years old" I sighed.

"It's cool maybe next time we're going to your house, we're here" I looked at the school and it looks like a mansion.

"Wow" my jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth" I closed my mouth and blush a little "Anyway we're going to tour you here in the school and go to the principal's office to get your schedule" I just nod "Let's go in then" we entered the school and I feel like being stared "Just be cool and don't look at them" I slightly nod and we start walking in unison, left then right.

I heard them whispering "Hey Kendall why are they looking at you?"

"Well they are not looking at me they are looking at you" I gave him 'oh' look "Okay we're here at the principal's office, go in there tiger" I nod and opened the door and entered.

"Good Morning" I said.

"Good Morning too, your Carlos right?" I just nod "I'm vice Principal Gustavo Rocque"

"Hi" I smiled at him.

"Principal Arthur Griffin is in his office you can enter"

"Thanks" I smiled again and walked to Principal Griffin's office.

I knocked the door "Come in" I heard the Principal's voice I entered "You must be Carlos anyway here is your schedule and here is your locker combination and locker number"

"Thanks" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Anytime just be careful today half of the students here are bullies but half are anti-bullies, bye"

"Okay I'll keep that in mind, thanks again Principal Griffin, bye" I leave the office and I saw Kendall, Logan and James are talking.

"Hey your back" Logan walked towards me "Anyway what number is your locker?"

"Um it's 23"

"Okay, its right beside mine" James smiled and walked to me "Let's go there and put your things" I just nod and we start walking.

I got this feeling that they are treating me a kid but I don't mind but I like it but there is a feeling that is missing from me.

"Carlos" Kendall said and I looked back "This is your locker" I nod and go to my locker, I put the code and opened it I got a feeling that they are staring at me but I still don't mind I clean my locker and put my things there "Do you like to clean lockers?"

"Nope only mine I don't like my locker when it is dirty I can't stand it" they just hummed, okay there is definitely going on I should avoid them.

"What's your first hour?" James asked.

"Biology"

"What about your second hour?" Logan asked.

"Music"

"What about your third hour?" Kendall asked I sighed and show them my schedule "Okay see you at lunch?"

"I don't know any way I have to go to my class, see you later I guess" I wave and walked away until I saw Science lab, I entered the class room and I felt they are depressed about something.

"You must be the new kid, hi I'm Camille Roberts"

"Hi I'm Carlos Garcia" I smiled slightly and I looked for an empty sit and I saw at the back of the classroom besides a girl, I walked towards her.

"Hi you must be the new kid" I nod "I'm Jo Taylor, this sit is available" she smiled.

"I'm Carlos Garcia" I smiled back and I sit on the chair.

I heard the door opened and we saw the teacher coming in "Well we you all got a new classmate his name is Carlos Garcia please stand up" I stood up but I didn't looked around I'm just looking at the teacher, I sat back down "I remember you all got an assignment except for you Carlos" I nod and took out a notebook and pencil I started to draw.

"Psst" I looked at my sit mate "What are you drawing" she whispered.

"I'm drawing something that is coming from my heart" I whispered back and I show her my drawing and she smiled.

"You're a great at drawing" She whispered and I smiled.

"Thanks" looked back at my notebook.

-Line Break-

"Class dismiss" we all stand up and walked to the door, I start walking to my locker and put back my things and took something out.

"Hey Carlos" I heard a familiar voice I closed my locker and I looked back, it's Camille.

"Hey Camille"

"What's your next class?"

"Music"

"Let's go my next class is music too" she smiled and I smiled back we start walking to the music room "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, what about you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just sixteen" she smiled "Are you single"

"Yup and I don't want to be in any relationship right now I don't really know what's the point in dating, they just watch movies, eat dinner or go to any zoo"

"Yay I got someone who don't what's the point in dating" she smiled and hugged me.

"Okay, can we go to the next class" she released me.

"Okay" she said with a happy tone "We're here anyway be careful in here, when you are new here they want you to sing in front of everyone" I gulp "I'm not joking" she said with a serious face but I heard her voice playing with me I smirk.

"Nice try" I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh man I didn't trick you, all of my friends are easily got tricked by me because I'm an amazing actress" we laughed and entered the classroom and it's amazing there is a piano, guitar, drums and more "Amazing right?" I just nod "Sit beside me there is no one in my left" I nod and start walking to the chair, we sat and the teacher entered.

"I know you all saw Carlos Garcia" she grin "Any way I'm Kelly Wainwright, Carlos will you sing in front of the class?" I gulp and unconsciously nod "You can play any instruments in here" I walked to the piano and sat at the chair, I took a deep breath.

I started to play the piano and sang my own song its call 'this is our someday' I heard people whispering and I finished my song and I heard them clapping.

"That's amazing Carlos" I saw her smile.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Who's song is that?" I heard Camille's voice.

"I actually wrote it myself" I said and they clapped.

"You may now sit Carlos" I nod and walked to my chair.

"Hey Carlos nice song" Camille whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered back and smiled.

-Line Break-

"You need to pass your project next month and you need to find a partner" I looked at Camille and she nod "Class Dismiss"

We stood up and start walking to the next class "Camille what's your next class?"

"Algebra" I pouted because my next subject is AP "It's alright Carlos we can eat together in the cafeteria"

"Okay but I don't want to be in the cafeteria" she tilt her head.

"Why?"

"Because many people can see me I don't want to be seen by other people I think they are planning bad things in me"

"Oh well we can eat at the school garden people don't go there when it's lunch" I nod and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm more comfortable in flowers, grasses or trees nearby"

"Okay, see you later" I smiled and wave at her, I start walking to my class.

"Hey Carlos" I heard a familiar voice and it calms me down all of the sudden I looked back and I saw… Kendall "Carlos are you going to AP class?" I nod and it feels there is a butterfly in my head, my heart and in my stomach.

"Hey Kendall"

"Hey Carlos are you in AP too?" I looked at Logan and I nod "Great, we're going there too let's get going then" I nod and we started to walk.

It was a silent nobody is talking I looked around and saw people whispering I ignore it.

We reached at the class, I opened the door and it was also silent I entered and looked for a vacant sit "Carlos here" I heard Jo's voice and walked to her I smiled and sit at the chair "I can't believe we're in the same class" she whispered.

"Yeah and why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Well this class is depressing and I don't want to ruin other's moods so I'm whispering" she whispered and I nod "Any way why do you go here with the trio brothers?"

"Trio brothers" she nods.

"Kendall, Logan and James" I raised my eyebrow "You don't know do you?"

"Nope"

She sighed "Well Kendall, Logan and James are jerks here in school, when their friend Carlos same as your name went to New York they became jerks, they are the school heart breakers" I just gave her a confuse look.

"Okay, I'll get away from them" she nods.

-Line Break-

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"That's the bell, don't forget your assignments" we stood up after the teacher leaves the classroom.

"Bye Jo" I waved at her.

"Bye"

I started to walk and I felt someone is following me, wait he isn't just one they are three, I started to walk faster and I found Camille, I run to her.

"Hey Camille" I panted "So let's go"

"Wait catch your breath, nobody is following you or something" I looked back and I saw Kendall, Logan and James behind me "I take back my words, what happened anyway?" I lean to her.

"I don't know, let's go to the cafeteria and get some food I don't want to be with them, I feel weird" I whispered and she nod.

We started to walk to the cafeteria and we kept hearing Logan, James and Kendall's voice but we ignore it.

"So Camille, are you single?"

"Yup"

"Let's go somewhere private"

"Sure" I pulled her and started running to the cafeteria, when we got there we get our food and fast walking to the garden "Carlos don't be in a rush there is a big time" she panted.

"Sorry I don't like being around with James, Logan and Kendall"

"Oh" we walked to the garden and saw nobody around we walked to the tree and saw a little base like a kindergarten's.

"Let's go in there" I pointed to the little base.

"You go I'm not small like you" she teased.

"Sorry for being small" I stick out my tongue.

"Sorry well you can go" I nod, I stood up and walked to the little base, I entered and saw it's a base, I saw a picture of James, Logan, Kendall and someone looked like… Me.

A/n: sorry for a crappy chapter, I'm tired from my cousins and brother, review and please give a site so I can put their my stories, thanks and I love you guys for supporting my story.


	5. Chapter 5: Framents of Memories and Love

A/n: I have a good new and a bad news, the good news is I found a site where I can post all of my stories and the bad news is that I won't be writing this story in one week, I don't know why but I promise in one day I'll post two chapters also this chapter has foul words and I'm sorry for that, well actually I'm not that person who always foul words so I didn't use any except for this chapter.

Chapter 5: Fragments of Love and Memories

Carlos' POV

What the hell, my picture is in this little base with Kendall, James and Logan I leave the little base and walked to Camille.

"So what happened?"

"I just saw… Never mind you won't believe me" I sighed.

"Carlos, just tell me" she give me a serious look.

"Fine" I looked around that nobody is there "I have a picture there when I was little with Kendall, Logan and James and I don't even remember it" she suddenly hugged me.

"Welcome back Carlos" she cried.

"Huh?" I gave her a confuse look.

"I'll tell you, when we are six years old we are friends with Kendall, Logan and James, suddenly they became jerks in school because they lose you and you don't remember anything because you have an amnesia" I gave her again a confuse look "Aunt Sylvia didn't tell you?"

"How did you-"

"Because I was your childhood friend with the trio jerks who is behind me" she looked at the bushes.

"Fine" I heard a familiar voice, a three shadows appeared "Well do you remember us?" pointing at himself, Logan and James.

I started to feel dizzy and I just saw black and white in my vision.

Kendall's POV

"Shit! Carlos" I run to him and pick him up in a bridal style "Camille call Aunt Sylvia, James and Logan help me with him he suddenly got heavier that I remember" they nod, Camille followed us and dial Aunt Sylvia's number, we started to run to the nurse's office I saw people looking at us but I just ignore it, Logan opened the door and we entered "Kelly can we use the bed for Carlos, thanks" I said rapidly and lay Carlos on the bed.

"Well what happened to him? Again" she asked

"Well we don't know Camille and Carlos are just talking and Camille said our cue to go out of the bushes and asked a question that's all"

"Okay"

"How is he, is he okay?" she gave us an I-don't-know-look and I sighed "Fuck" I cursed.

"I don't want any foul words in here or you'll be out" she said calmly but I nod because I know she is angry.

"Sorry"

"Anyway Aunt Sylvia is coming here" Camille said.

"Okay"

"Relax he's going to be fine" Kelly said and I nod.

-Line Break-

"You know you should really go back to your classes"

"Fine" we four sighed, we walked out to the door and go back to our classes, fuck I wanted to be with him but Kelly said he's going to be fine.

Kelly's POV

"So Carlos is your memory back?" I asked as he sat up.

"I don't know I feel weird all of the sudden and I-" he holds his head.

"Carlos are you alright?" I walked to him.

"I'm fine, I'll just go back to sleep and if my mom is back tell her that I'm just tired that's why I collapse and now his sleeping, thanks Kelly" I nod and he lays back down on the bed and try to sleep "Kelly I think I remember something but I think it's just a fragment, I just remember moms, tree house and paint cans and paint guns"

"Well those are fragments of your childhood now go to sleep"

"I have one more question" I nod "Why are James, Kendall and Logan became jerks here in school because Camille said when I go to New York they became jerks"

"Maybe they miss you and love you or maybe you are their line to be happier than being jerks"

"I guess" he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the moment and I heard a knock on the door.

"Is Carlos alright?" I nod.

"He is just sleeping, he collapsed because he's tired, and maybe he remembers something and trying hard to remember his childhood"

"Maybe, so you're Kelly right?" I nod "Thanks for the last time even he didn't remember anything"

"It's no problem and maybe he got fragments of his childhood"

"How did you know if he got fragments of his childhood?"

"He woke up and said 'mom, tree house, paint cans and paint guns' and maybe he got tired of thinking about that and he got that kind of fragments anyway you need to go back to work"

"Okay, you're in charge for my son, bye Kelly" she waves at me and I wave back.

Carlos' POV

"Kelly I'm going back to class, I don't want to stay here" I climbed out of bed.

"Sure but don't work to much or you'll faint again"

"Okay" I walked to the door and open it "Bye" I wave at her and leave the nurse's office, I start walking to the gym because my next class is physical education, I'm not actually a sporty type so I'm going to excuse myself and sit at the bleachers, I walked in to the gym and saw my teacher.

"Carlos are you alright?" I nod "You need to change to sweat pants and sweat shirt"

"Can I be excuse because I'm not that fine can I sit at the bleachers?"

"Sure, you can stay with that dress because you will sit at the bleachers" I nod and walked to the bleachers and sit, I looked at my classmates, I didn't know anyone in my class and it will be a long year, I sighed.

"Hey Carlos are you fine?" I looked at the one who talked, I saw a blond teenager with a green eyes "You're already alright?" he put his hand in my forehead I move to my left to avoid his hand.

"I'm fine" I looked at my shoes.

"Are you sure?" he sit beside me, I just nod and looked at my left to avoid him seeing my blushing "You look red are you really sure?"

"I'm fine Kendall" I sighed and I looked at the floor "Why are you not joining the game?"

"Well I'm not a sporty type"

"Shut up your captain of the hockey team and you're saying you're not a sporty type" I said calmly.

"I don't like basketball so I'm not playing anyway Logan, James and Camille is here so you'll see them"

"Oh, anyway stay away from me just now I need to be alone, if Camille is not playing can you tell her to go to me" he nods and leave me.

I looked at Camille and wave at her and she waves back, Kendall is walking to her and talking, she is now walking to me.

"Are you alright?" I nod "Did you remember anything what happened earlier?"

"Yeah, anyway Camille I think I got a fragments from my childhood, I just saw moms I don't know who are the others but I saw my mom, tree house, paint cans and paint guns"

"So you remember when we played paint we apologized to your mom, Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Michelle and Mrs. Diamond"

"Wait you're there?"

"Yup we are so happy and I'm your first girl best friend"

"Oh even now you're still my first anyway Kendall is straight right?"

"You know he is the school heart breaker he takes girl's v-card and break her heart"

"Oh" I looked down.

"You like him?"

"Nope I'm just disappointed because he's nice to me and I know now he's the school heart breaker"

"Not just him, Logan and James too"

"Well I finally know they are jerks" I sighed "When they are close to me can we walk to somewhere else?" she nods.

"Let's move to other place because they are walking to us" I nod and stood up "Let's move over there pointed the other side" we walked and looked they are going to the other side "Let's stay here" I nod.

"That's great" we sat at the chair, we saw they are in the other side talking maybe planning something, they start walking and they are splitting up Logan and James are going to the right and Kendall to the left "You know we should just give up let sit in the middle"

"Sure" we started to walk to the middle and sat down.

"Let's just ignore them" I said before they sat at our sides.

"Guys want to have fun later?" Kendall asked Camille and I ignore him "Are you there?"

"Leave us alone we're talking in private" I stood up, hold Camille's hand and walked to the last bench "Sorry I can't be myself if they are around me, it feels like my heart is going to get wild and go with them"

"It's alright anyway are you sure you're fine?" she touches my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"No you're not, your burning lets go to the nurses' office" I nod and walked to the teacher "Can Carlos and I go to the nurses' office because Carlos is burning hot"

"Sure" we nod and walked out I heard the three of them are following.

"Come on" we run to the nurses' office.

"Kelly I'm going to sleep here again maybe I got a cold"

"Here's a medicine and water" I took the medicine and water and drink it.

I walk to the bed and lay down "Camille you should go back to class and don't tell the three jerks I'm here"

"Okay I promise" she leaves.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"I just caught a cold" she just hummed "It's true come here I'm going to whisper you something" she nods and walk to me.

Kendall's POV

I entered the nurses' office "Kendall, Logan are you sure that Carlos is there?" James asked

"Of course" I said and looked at the bed saw Carlos and Kelly's faces close.

"Sure" she smiled and Carlos smiled too "Oh you're here Kendall and company, what brings you here?"

"Wait did you and Carlos kissed?" James asked "Ow" I looked at James "Why did you throw the pillow?"

"Because I feel throwing a pillow at you and Kelly and I didn't kiss" Carlos sighed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing" Carlos lays his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Let's go back in class" I commanded James and Logan and they nod.

Camille's POV

"Camille where's Carlos?" I looked the teacher.

"He's in the nurse's office" I sat at the chairs and sighed "I'm going to rest here"

"Camille" I looked around and didn't see who is calling my name "Camille" I looked at my back and saw Kendall and the other two "Why is Carlos in the nurses' office?"

"None of your business" I looked at the players.

"Come one we're friends right? Tell me" I looked at him.

"Friends, I don't need friends that takes my v- that's not the point I don't want to see Carlos getting hurt because of you three, I love Carlos as a friend and he trusts me and don't call me your 'friend' because I'm not" I said angrily but I didn't shout.

"Look Camille I'm sorry that-"

"Don't talk to me anymore" I cut him from talking and I cover my ears and I felt I have tears I wipe them and cover my ears again.

I felt that James and Logan are holding my wrists and they uncover my ears "Just tell me" he gave me a death glare.

"Carlos just got a cold that's all you bastards now let me go" they let me go and I started walking away from them.

Carlos' POV

I woke up, I opened my eyes and I saw Camille beside me "Hey" I said.

"Your finally awake, school is over so you can go home" I nod and climbed out of bed, we started to walk to my locker and took my bag and start walking to the door I looked at Camille who is pale.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know" I tilt my head on the right.

"Why?"

"Carlos promise me don't fall in love for Kendall, James or Logan, if you do they'll take your v-card and break your heart, they are the biggest jerks that I know" I nod and we leave the school "Bye Carlos" she waves and I wave back we walked separately as I head home.

A couple of minutes pass I arrived at my house I entered "I'm home!" I yelled.

"Okay, go to the kitchen after you take a shower Carlitos" she yelled back.

"Okay" I walked upstairs and go to my room, I entered my room and walked to the closet I took a white t-shirt, boxer shorts and a sweat pants, I entered the bathroom opened the water in the tub, I took all of my clothes and put it in the basket, I sat at the tub.

I felt something is wrong, I turn off the water and opened the water sucker, I wipe the water off my body and got dress, I leave the bathroom and walked to the kitchen and I saw a blond tall man with my mom, mom turn around "Well son do you remember Kendall?" he turns around and I shook my head.

"Mom I'm going to skip dinner I'm going to do my assignments"

"Are you sure?" I nod and walked to my room, I clicked the lock and lay to my bed I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-Dream of Carlos-

"_Mommy, mommy I don't want to go to school" I looked at the one who said that._

"_Sorry Carlitos but you must go to school" I looked at the woman and she looks familiar, it looks like mom wow she looks very young._

"_What if the bullies bully me" the kid whines._

"_Then we'll call your father" she smiled and the kid smiled also._

"_Okay mommy" they walk to the car I followed and entered the car "Mommy is the School far?"_

"_Yes and no, Yes because if you walk it's really far and no because we have a car" they entered the car._

"_Okay" he looks confused._

"_Maybe I'm the little boy" I whispered._

"_Mommy let's go" mom nods._

_The car starts moving and in the car was so silent._

"_Okay here we are" mom kills the engine and they leave the car "Let's go to the principal's office first" the little me nod._

_We start walking to the principal's office, I looked around and it feels familiar, I kept thinking is this the palm woods?_

_Mom knocked on the door "Come in" we come in._

"_Is Principal Griffin here?" she asked._

"_Yup this is the palm woods" I said to myself._

"_Yes, enter his office over there" the skinny man pointed at the door, I read in his table Vice Principal Gustavo Rocque._

"_Damn, he's so skinny but what happened to him now? Why is he so big?" I asked myself._

_We entered the office, introduce the little me and took the homeroom number._

_We leave the office and start walking to room 104, the teacher introduces the little me and mom leave me and the little me is calm?_

_A boy trip the little me "Give me all your money"_

"_I don't have any"_

"_Then your lunch"_

"_No" the boy punches me in the face "O-Okay" the little me choked from sobbing and sat at his chair._

"_Bullshit why didn't I fight back? Am I really that weak?"_

_The little me kept sobbing, the time moves fast and it's been a week already._

"_Mommy the bus is here, bye" the little me waved at mom and ran to the bus._

_They arrived at the palm woods and met three people, names are Kendall Knight, Logan Michelle and James Diamond._

"_Maybe I'm really friends with them" I sighed._

_A boy bullied me again and the three protected me._

"_Wow they're great guys but why did they turn into jerks in school?" I asked myself again and the time passed we are in the back yard of Kendall, Logan and James are arguing because of the paint of the tree house and hour passed a girl walked into the backyard, she introduce herself as Camille Roberts "Little Camille is so cute I want to pinch her face" I giggled and a paint battle has began, four moms fight the little us and wow the moms are so young._

_The little us suddenly fell asleep below the tree house, Camille is not asleep so she went back to her house, I didn't heard the moms because I'm poking little Kendall's cheek._

I woke up from the sound of the alarm clock, I groan and sat up to my bed I looked around and it's all just a dream that I want to remember.

**A/n: sorry for a crappy chapter but I'll do my best next chapter, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Remember?

**A/n: as promise I'll post two chapters in one day, and I notice I skipped in school, chapter 3 is 1****st**** year of high school you'll know if what year are they if you read carefully, Review.**

Chapter 6: Remember?

Carlos' POV

I woke up from the sound of the alarm clock I growl and felt that someone is hugging me and I felt on my head is so hard I looked at my right and saw I Kendall, I sighed in relieved, _why is Kendall here?_ I panicked and remove his hand on my chest and climb out of bed slowly, I remove my blanket and saw James is below Kendall and me and on our heads is Logan.

"Why are the jerks here?" I whispered, sighed and turnaround from them

"Why are you awake?" I turnaround again and saw Kendall, James and Logan are looking at me.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Because we want you to be with us again"

"Why do I want to be with you guys? You three are jerks and I don't even remember when I was with you three" I walked to my closet and pick some boxer shorts, black pants, white t-shirt and a jacket, I walked to the bathroom "Leave my room" I entered my bathroom and locked it, I put my dirty clothes in the basket, took a bath, brush my teeth and put the clothes, I leave my bathroom and took and put a pair of black socks and vans shoes.

I leave my bedroom and walked to the kitchen "Morning Carlitos"

"Morning" I sat at the chair "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs, where are Kendall, Logan and James?"

"Don't know"

Mom put the bacon and eggs on my plate; I took a fork and eat the bacon.

"Morning Aunt Sylvia" I heard the three jerk's voice.

"Morning you three, take a sit I cooked breakfast"

"Thanks Aunt Sylvia"

"Mom I'm going to the backyard, I need to do something" I finished my food, I stood up, pick my plate and put it on the sink, I took a notebook, go to the back yard, sat at the grass and lean on the tree, I scribble in my notebook.

"Hey Carlos, what are you writing?" I looked up from my notebook, I saw Logan.

"Oh hey Logan is Kendall and James are in the house?" I closed my notebook.

"Yup anyway Carlos do you remember anything in your past?"

"I don't know, I'm just having great then bad dreams"

"Oh can you be my friend because Kendall and James changed when you go to New York, they became jerks, I did but it's all an act for me then they take girls v-card but I didn't I only said that I did because they are my only friends in the school, Camille didn't want to be friend with me because Kendall-"

"Okay, I believe you but I won't talk to you if your with the other two" I cut him because I know what happened to Camille and Kendall.

"Okay and thank you" he sat beside me and I pat his back "What is that for?"

"I just feel patting your back" I hugged him "And this is for being my friend" I smiled.

He hugged me back "Thank you" I broke the hug and opened my notebook "What is written in that notebook?"

"Just songs that I wrote but I don't know where this song in my notebook did but I sang it and protect it in my life and I replace the other words and add other words" I show him the song called 'This is our(s) someday'

"Oh, well when we are little, if you don't remember, you surprise me, James and Kendall and you compose it"

"Oh" I give him the lyrics "Can you sing it" I grin like an idiot.

"Okay" he raised an eyebrow, clear his throat and began to sing.

"_When everyday feels like the other,  
And everywhere looks just the same,  
When every dream seems like forever,  
And you're a face without a name,  
Maybe now is our best chance,  
To finally get it right,  
Cause if the world is an apple,  
Then it's time to take a bite,_

_Someday it'll come together,  
Someday we will work it out,  
I know, we can turn it up all the way,  
Cause this is our someday,  
Is what we make it,  
Someday is right here and now,  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?,  
Cause this is our someday,_

_We all have times,  
Times we wonder,  
Will the spotlight shine on me?,  
Don't let the waves go and pull us under,  
We'll miss the opportunity,  
Don't look down or look back,  
It's not that far to go,  
Cause if we never trap it,  
We will never really know,_

_Someday it'll come together,  
Someday we will work it out,  
I know, we can turn it up all the way,  
Cause this is our someday,  
Is what we make it,  
Someday is right here and now,  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?,  
Cause this is our someday" _he stopped I looked at the lyrics.

"_Oh, no,  
I don't have all the answers,  
If there is one thing,  
I know for sure,  
One is good,  
But four is better,  
It took some time to get here,  
But it's better late than never!" _I sang he looked at me and smiled.

"_Someday it'll come together,  
Someday we will work it out,  
I know, we can turn it up all the way,  
Cause this is our someday,  
Is what we make it,  
Someday is right here and now,  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?,  
Cause this is our someday,_

_Someday it'll come together,  
Someday we will work it out,  
I know, we can turn it up all the way,  
Cause this is our someday,  
Is what we make it,  
Someday is right here and now,  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?,  
Cause this is our someday" _We sang in unison, stopped and laughed together.

"Wow the song is really great even the things you replace and add"

"Thanks" I blushed a little "What time is it?"

"Let's go we're going to be late for school" we stood up, pat our pants and walked to the house, I pick my bag "Bye Aunt Sylvia, we're going to school"

"Okay"

"Bye mom"

"Bye, be careful, Kendall and James are already in school so you should hurry" we nod, leave the house and run to school, I saw Camille walking, I run to her.

"Hey Camille" she looked and smiled.

"Hey" she looked behind me and saw Logan "I got to go"

"It's alright Logan is not a jerk he confessed to me"

"Oh My Gosh are you and him are in a relationship?" I smack her head soft "Hey"

"Sorry but no we're not in a relationship, he said the other two are jerks and he isn't"

"Oh, sorry" I stuck my tongue out "Very mature Carlos"

We three started too walked to class, Logan split with the group and goes to his class, Camille and I walked in to our classroom sit and waited to the teacher.

"Camille I think I remember my past"

"What? How?!" she shouted, all of the class looked at her "Sorry" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Camille shhhh" I whispered.

"How and when?"

"I don't know how but I think my dreams are taking me back in time"

"Okay that's a bit creepy but cool"

"You're confusing me" the teacher entered the classroom.

-Line Break-

We are in the cafeteria buying food "Anyways Camille lets it here in the cafeteria" I sighed and carry the tray.

"Okay" we sat at the empty chair and table "So do you really remember the past?"

"I don't know but I think it's only the half"

"Oh"

"Can we sit here?" I heard a familiar voice I looked at my back and saw Logan, Kendall and James.

I sighed and just nod.

"Thanks" Kendall sat beside me; Logan and James are beside of Camille.

We ate our food in depressing aura in our table.

"Cam, let's go" I took the tray and stood up, Camille and I started walking and dump the tray in the trash can, we walked farther until Logan and the others are not in my sight anymore.

"You freaked out?" I nod "Why?"

"I don't know I feel… Weird" I looked up.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Cam can we change the subject"

"Okay what do you like? Algebra or music"

"Not that subject but I like music more"

"Oh, let's go to the music room so let me hear you sing again" she grabbed my wrist and run to the music room.

"Camille wait" she didn't stop I just let her drag me, we arrived at the music room, we entered and I walked to the piano "What kind of song?"

"Your songs" I looked at her and saw the door is not closed.

"You should close the door"

"Just play" I put my fingers on the piano keys.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
and why won't you believe me when I say  
that to me you get more beautiful, every day" _I closed my eyes.__

"When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
you're wrong" I kept seeing people in my mind.__

"Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh" I saw Camille, moms, Logan and James.__

"You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
and you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made" I opened my eyes and looked at the piano keys.__

"When you're looking at the magazines  
and thinking that you're just not good enough  
you're so wrong, baby" I closed my eyes again.__

"Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl" I opened my eyes and saw Camille at the back of the piano.__

"Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways_  
I would do anything to make you smile" _I smiled at her and continue playing.__

"Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh, oh, my cover girl" I smiled and remove my hands on the piano keys, Camille pointed at my back and I looked at my back I saw students with their cell phone, I felt that I was being videoed.

"Nice one" Camille shouted and walked to me "Great song and from who is that dedicated?"

"I don't know" I sighed "Can we leave here?" I whispered.

"Let's go to our next class" she whispered and I just nod.

"Before you leave what is the title of the song?" I heard a boy asked.

"I just call it Cover girl and please don't upload it in the internet"

"Oops too late" I heard a female's voice I just sighed.

"Okay, let's go Cam" we leave the music room and I saw many people is swarming to the music room.

"Sorry but the singer is leaving" someone shouted, I grab Camille's wrist and ran to the next room.

"Wow you're a superstar here in school"

"Shut up" I blushed.

"Don't worry I'm popular here because I'm a great actress" she form a v shape on her fingers, place it beside her left eye and wink.

"Great now let's go" Camille nod and we walked to the gym class.

"Mr. Garcia-"

"Sorry sir but I'm going to sit by the bench today I feel dizzy, I don't need to go to the nurse's office so I'll just sit" I cut him before he continue and he just nod.

I go to the bench and its dodge ball today and I hate dodge ball, its lame.

I notice a ball coming to me, I can't move my body and I notice someone is suddenly in front of me; I looked up its Kendall.

"You okay?"

"Um… Yeah, thanks" I looked down and suddenly blushed.

"Okay" he throws the ball to the other team and return to the game.

I watch him play, he suddenly looked at me and smile, I looked down, and I felt my cheeks are heating up.

I heard the bell rang and I stood up and walked out of class, _I don't know what to do_ that's what I kept thinking.

I walked to my next class and I just didn't listen to the teacher and I just kept copying what's in the white board, I looked around and saw Kendall, Logan and James, Kendall looked at me and smiled, I felt my cheeks are heating up.

-Line Break-

The last bell had rang and I leave the school, before anyone notice me I ran until I didn't see the school, I slow down and just walk, I looked around and I'm almost home.

"Are you that boy who sang an amazing song?" I heard a male's voice.

I turn around and it's just Logan and the other two.

"Shut up" I walked faster and they kept following me "Don't follow me"

"Sorry but we're going to kidnap you" Kendall carried me, my stomach is on his right shoulder and his right hand is on my back "We're going to my house"

"Bajarme estúpido" I panicked.

"Kendall he said put him down" Logan said.

"Sorry but no can do"

"Te odio y no quiero verte" I whined and struggle.

"Kendall you should put him down, he said 'I hate you and I don't want to see you' now you should put him down" Logan said and Kendall put me down, I ran as fast as I can and I saw my house, I entered my house and closed it.

"Mom I'm back"

"Welcome back Carlitos, I thought you are going to Kendall's house"

"I didn't say I'm going to Kendall's house, mom I'm going to my room" I walked to my room and remove my shoes and socks I walked to my bed and collapsed.

I looked at the ceiling and kept thinking _"Am I in love with Kendall?"_ I sighed and closed my eyes.

There was a person that said _"Remember what's in your dream because it's your childhood memory" _I woke up when I heard the knock on my door.

_Do I really need to remember what's in my dream?_

**A/n: Stay tune, Love? Hate? Review! (^_^)v**


	7. Chapter 7: Help

**A/n: Here's the other chapter, well I'm sorry that I was away in one week because I'm busy downloading a game and anime games T_T I'm sorry I pick anime games first that this story and I'm thanking you that there are still people reading my first story, I Love You guys ^_^.**

Chapter 7: Help

I woke up, I looked at the time and it's 5 in the morning I groan and climb out of bed my stomach is growling "Crap I forgot to eat last night" I whispered and put some slippers, I leave my room and walked to the kitchen, I started to cook eggs.

I heard someone is coming to the kitchen, I turn around and it's just mom "Morning Carlitos"

"Morning mom, want some breakfast?" I continue to cook.

"Sure" she walked and grabs two plates, two forks and two spoons; she put it on the table and sat at the chair.

I turn off the stove, I grab the two plates and put the eggs in the plates "Mom where are the breads?"

"Over there" she pointed at the container.

"Thanks" I opened it and took two breads.

"Get me two breads too" she smiled and I nod, I took two more breads, closed the container, walked to the table and sat across mom "Thanks" I gave her the breads.

"You're welcome" I started to eat with mom.

"Carlitos why are you up so early?"

"I don't know" I stood up and get two glasses of water.

"Oh"

I walked back to the table and sat at the chair, I gave the glass of water to mom "Mom I think I remember my past"

"Good for-" her eyes shaped like a golf ball "WHAT?" she shouted.

"Mom don't shout" I continue to eat.

"Why are you so calm? You remember your past and now you'll be able to be friends with Kendall and the other two"

"Mom, I don't know"

"Honey you can tell me why"

"I just feel" I pause for a second "Wired"

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know either" she didn't answer but hummed.

"Okay, so what time are you going to school? It's so early in the morning and you woke up"

"Oh yeah" I looked at the kitchen clock it's still 6:00 am "Maybe 6:20, I have to do something"

"Okay" we stood up, put our dishes in the sink, I washed the dishes.

After I washed the dishes I head to my room, get some clothes and head to the bathroom, I strip my clothes and put my clothes to the laundry basket, took a shower, dry myself, put some clothes on, brush my teeth and leave the bathroom, I looked at the time and it's 6:15.

I go to my drawer, took a pair of socks and my favorite vans shoes.

I leave my room, "Mom I'm going to school" I yelled softy.

"Okay honey" I leave the house and start walking to the palm woods school.

I looked around and its feels so much familiar and peaceful.

-Line Break-

I arrived at the palm woods and entered, I walked to the music room, _"I felt comfortable in this classroom"_ I said to my mind and I looked around and saw an electric organ, I walked to the electric organ and opened the power, I sat at the chair and press guitar, drums and piano.

I began to play 'Cover Girl' when I started to play it I began to sing.

When I started to sang 'You have a heart of Gold' I felt someone is watching me.

I turn around and saw Kendall, Logan and James. I looked at the organ again and finished the song.

I turn around again and they start walking to where I am. I just play another song called 'Stuck'.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" _I kept saying to my head I don't care if they're here._  
_

"_There were so many things__  
that I never ever get to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied__  
with my words getting in the way"_ I closed my eyes.__

"If you could read my mind  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
and every little thing_  
would be falling into place__" _I opened my eyes again and I saw Logan behind the organ with his phone.__

"I would scream to the world  
they would see, you're my girl  
But I just..._" _I closed my eyes again and _"I don't care if he's taking a video" _I kept saying in my mind.__

"Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up" I kept my eyes closed__

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh  
It's the way that I feel__  
What you say what you say to me  
Keeps you running through my mind  
24/7 days a week__" _I felt more people are watching me and I opened my eyes.__

"And if you've got the time  
Just stick around and you'll realize  
that it's worth every minute it takes  
Just wait and see" I saw Kendall right beside me taking a video too.__

"I would scream to the world  
they would see, you're my girl  
But I just..._" _I took a deep breath.__

"Keep getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
I'm over the chances  
Wasted_  
Tell me it's not too late, it's__  
Only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Keep getting__  
Stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
but I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up__" _When I finished the song I heard people clapping, I didn't care I stood up, closed the organ and leave the room, I walked to the garden to refresh my mind.

I felt three people are following me; I turn around and saw Kendall, Logan and James.

"What do you three want?"

"You" Kendall mouthed.

"Why?"

"No more asking and follow us" I shook my head.

"No" I run to the garden and climbed the tree.

"Get down here"

"No"

"Fine, we'll wait you, you can't be there, there're still classes"

I sighed "What do you want?"

"Don't asked again that question I said already I want you"

"Why to take my v-card?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"Because-"

"Kendall just freaking tell him"

"Fine because I love you so come down"

I pause for a minute "No, maybe you'll just take my v-card then leave me!" I shouted.

"Come on, why would I do that?"

"Camille said that and Jo too"

"Those-"

"They are not sluts, you're the slut one, and you take their v-card" I said and he sighed, he walked to the tree and starting to climb, I climbed to the top and climb down to the other side and run inside the campus.

I saw Camille "Camille" I shouted and run to her.

"Hey, why are you running in school?"

"Logan and the two jerks is following me and I run here until I saw you"

"Oh, well let's go to class" I nod.

"Oh wait I forgot my things in my locker, I'll be back" I run to my locker and saw Logan and Kendall in front of my locker waiting for me "What do you want?"

"That question again, how many times do I have to say? I want you"

"Shut up, I'm not a sex toy" I turn around and saw James, he grab my shoulder gently, I sighed.

"Don't run away Carlitos"

"I'm not running away, there is class you know"

"There is no class for love" Kendall kissed my lips, his soft lips on mine.

I can't push him so I let him kiss me "Kendall stop" I said in the kiss "James release me, please" I hiss.

He sighed and released my shoulders and I push Kendall.

"First of all, when we are kids I love all of you as friends and second that was my first kiss you jerk and third I hate you" I walked to my class and sat beside Camille.

"What Happened?"

"I'll tell you later"

Logan's POV

"You know Kendall you can stop this game you're playing"

"It's not a game anymore, I waited for ten years to see him and I say I love him?"

"So you'll stop the game?"

"Yeah"

"Finally I can do this" James walked to me and kissed my lips, he broke the kiss "I love you Logan will you be my honey and I'm the bear"

"Remember these three things, one that's cheesy and hell yeah I always wanted to be your boyfriend, oh yeah and I don't want to be the bottom"

"Hell no, I'm not the bottom"

"You know Logan you'll be the bottom since he confessed to you" I put my hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine" I sighed and he kissed me again.

**A/n: Sorry for a real crappy chapter and it's so short I'm sorry again, hate? Love? Review?**

**And my website is ****harvestangel. Weebly. Com**

**There is no spaces.**


	8. Chapter 8: Help part 2

**A/n: Sorry for the last chapter and I notice, many people read chapter 7 than chapter 6 I got confuse. Anyways it's fine because you support my stories and thank you. Well in this chapter the title is Help part 2 because this chapter will *BEEP* and *BEEP* but I promise you Carlos will sing 'Help' sang by the beatles and 'S.O.S. Rescue Me' sang by Rihanna but only the chorus.**

'Thought'

"Talk"

"_Singing"_

"**Dream"**

Chapter 8: Help part 2

Carlos' POV

I started walking to class 'I thought Kendall is straight why did he say he want me?' I looked at the door and entered, I saw everyone but there is no teacher yet, I walk to Camille and sat beside her.

"Where are your things?"

"I didn't get them, Kendall and the other two are in front of my locker so I didn't get my thing"

"Oh, well tell me what happened"

"Well, I kept asking what do he want and he kept saying 'You' I just ignore it"

"Wait Kendall wants you, but why?" we tilt our heads to the right "Well maybe he's in love with you, you're his weakness"

"Maybe or maybe not, think about it, James and Kendall broke hearts but they take their v-" I looked at Camille "Sorry"

"No it's fine, it's not your fault anyway" the teacher comes in.

-Time Skip to Lunch-

"Camille let's eat in the cafeteria I don't feel eating at the garden"

"Sure" we walked to the cafeteria and I felt someone is stalking me again.

"Camille they are following me again"

"Just ignore them" I sighed and nod.

We arrived at the cafeteria and buy our foods, looked for vacant tables and sat at the chairs "Well Camille this day is my worse day" I drank the water.

"Why? Oh yeah I remember something" she took out her phone "Logan videoed you and post it in the internet" I spit my water but not to Camille "Dude your gross"

"Sorry" I took her phone and looked at the video "Oh man this is bad"

"Bad? Why?"

"Three people are finding me from New York now they found me, they are not Kendall and the other two, the three almost rape and kill me, I escape them now I'll be killed" My face turn pale.

"Oh My Gosh!" she whispered scream.

"Don't tell anybody, please, even my mom didn't know because I don't want her to panic" my heart ached.

"Okay but you need help, Kendall" she shouted his name.

"Yeah?" she turned around "Carlos your face is pale are you alright?"

"Help Carlos, three people are going to kill him, because of this video they know where Carlos is" she showed the video "Protect him"

"Okay, I'll do my best, wait why are you getting killed?"

"I don't know" I drink the water again

"Okay" he said slowly "Logan, James we are going to stalk Carlos for 24/7"

"Sorry but no can do, you are in love with him and you stalk him for days and you're going to do it" James blurt out I spit the water to James (**A/n: I don't even know if that's possible**)

"Sorry James" I wipe my mouth.

"Kendall I'm going to beat this kid if he does it again"

"Before you touch him your already dead" he smiled coldly.

"Okay" he said slowly "Anyways don't worry Carlos, Kendall will protect you, maybe" I nod and take a bite in my lunch.

-After School-

I started to walk to my house 'I hope Kendall will protect me but I hope I can protect myself too' I sighed.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked around, they are the killers, I started to run and they ran also, I run faster as I could, I saw a forest and started to run there, I kept looking behind me and they kept following me, I suddenly fell in a hole, I heard them saying "Leave him, he's going to die there anyway" and I heard them leaving.

I looked around things that I can use to get out in the hole but there is nothing, I sat at the ground put my knees on my chest and holding my knees.

"_S-O-S, please someone help me,_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this,_

_Y-O-U are making this hard,_

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right, __  
__S-O-S, please someone help me,_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this,_

_Y-O-U are making this hard,_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night"_ I started to cry.

I opened my mouth again for another song.

"_Help, I need somebody,__  
Help, not just anybody,__  
Help, you know I need someone, help,  
_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,__  
I never needed anybody's help in any way,  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,__  
now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors,  
_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,  
and I do appreciate you being round,  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,__  
won't you please, please help me,  
_

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,__  
my independence seems to vanish in the haze,  
But every now and then I feel so insecure;  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before,  
_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,  
and I do appreciate you being round,  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,__  
won't you please, please help me,  
_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,__  
I never needed anybody's help in any way,  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,__  
now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors,  
_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,  
and I do appreciate you being round,  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,__  
won't you please, please help me, help me, help me…" _I started to cry out loud.

"Is someone there?" I heard a familiar voice "Logan, James I heard Carlos' voice around here"

"HELP!" I shouted.

"You heard that?"

"Kendall! Logan! James! Help me!" I shouted.

"Where are you?" he shouted back.

"In a big hole" I stood up and took my phone in my pocket and opened it, waving it around.

"How'd you get there?"

"Well the killers are following me, I ran to here and fell in the hole any ways help me get out in here"

"Sure, James go get a ladder, rope or vines just things that is useful and Logan call an ambulance" I closed the phone and slide it back in my pocket "Are you hurt Carlos?"

"My left arm is broken and I think I broke two to three ribs, yup I'm fine" I said sarcastically.

"Sure" I smiled "I'm going to tell James and Logan to leave you here" I heard him walking.

"No don't… Please" I use a dramatic voice and some tears falling but not fake.

"I'm just joking"

"It's a bad joke" I pouted.

"Sure" he said sarcastically.

"Kendall Francis Knight, please hurry"

"Wait, I didn't tell you my full name"

"Well the truth is I remember you, Hortense and Jamie, oh yeah even Camille"

"Logan, James hurry up!" I heard him yell "Do you remember you sang a good song called 'This is ours someday'?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I just replace some words" I sat at the ground.

"By the way who's Hortense?"

"Logan didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Logan's full name is Hortense Mitchell, He just want his name called Logan because Hortense is a female name" I heard him laugh 'Man I remember this laugh' I felt butterflies in my heart and stomach.

"Hey Jamie and Hortense hurry up" he yell, we laughed.

"Don't call me Hortense again" I heard Logan yelled.

"HORTENSE!" James yelled, Kendall and I laughed out loud.

"Thanks Carlos, I'm going to cancel the ambulance"

"Sorry Logie-bear"

"Why Logie-bear?" I heard Kendall.

"You don't know so I won't tell you" I laughed when Logan said that "Well Carlitos can you climbed out of there?"

"No can do, my left arm is broken"

"Oh" I put my knees on my chest again and wrap my arm on my knees and cry silently.

"I'm back and good news I found a long and strong ladder" I heard James said and I stood up, I notice a long ladder on the ground and I climbed out, I felt fresh air touch my face, I felt the ground and collapse in front of Kendall and closed my eyes.

-Hospital-

I woke up, I felt uncomfortable around me I looked around and saw a different room, I saw mom sitting at the chair looking at three other women and I also saw Kendall, James, Logan, Camille and a girl I think she's ten to twelve, I sat at the bed.

"Carlos you awake honey?" I heard my mom asked and I just nod as an answer "How did this happened?"

"Mom I'll talk to you if we get home, where are we?"

"We're in the hospital and do you remember Brooke, Joanna and Jennifer?" I shook my head "They are the mothers of James, Logan and Kendall"

"Big brother so this is 'Carlos' you're talking about, you know Carlos, Kendall here-" Kendall covers the girl's mouth "Mffm"

"Okay…" I sighed.

"Sorry about my little sister here, she don't know what's she's talking about, she's Katie and she's eleven years old" I nod "How are you feeling?"

"Great, having a broken arm" I looked at my left arm "See?"

"Oh" he let's go of Katie's mouth and Katie walked to me and lean to my ear.

"Big brother's in love with you" she whispered and walked back to Mrs. Knight, I saw Kendall and Katie talking.

I lie back to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**A/n: sorry if I post this late, this chapter got lost in my computer so I have re-write it and if I only going to say this, this story us **_**MPREG**_**so sorry if I only announce on this Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Untitled

**A/n: Hi readers I just want to say that this story is about to end, I just don't have my imagination in the story, but I'll keep trying to write more chapters in this story. Love you guys and please review =)**

Chapter 9: Untitled

I woke up in the morning not hearing any alarm clocks I looked around and it's not my room, I remember that this isn't my room I'm in a hospital bed, I notice Kendall, James and Logan are here.

"Morning Carlos"

"Morning" I sat at the bed.

"The doctor said you will be release tomorrow, is there anything you want?"

"I want lollipops and corndogs" I heard James laughed, I think what I said and blushed "James don't laugh, I didn't meant that way" I cover the half of my face with the blanket.

He hummed "Of course you don't" he said sarcastically, grinning like an idiot "What kind of flavor you want for your lollipop?" I felt my face is heating up again I cover my whole face and he kept laughing.

"Carlos just ignore Jamie here, he's an idiot so ignore him if he's talking about sex"

I uncover my face "I still want a corndog" I heard James didn't stop laughing, I took the pillow and throw it to his face, and he stopped laughing when I hit his face.

"What did you do that for?"

"For having a dirty mind"

"Sorry I can't help it, we bought corndogs when we came here to the hospital because Kendall here-" James stopped because Kendall covers James' face with his palm.

"Here's your corndog" Logan gave me a corndog and I sucked the corndog I heard James laughed; I chocked at because of that "Carlos are you okay?" I nod my head.

I coughed and glared at James and he stop laughing I ate my corndog in silent, I looked at Kendall that is staring at me while blushing "Kendall stop staring" I blushed.

"Sorry" he looked at James, James lean to Kendall and whisper something and Kendall blushed more "James shut up!" he shouted I looked at him confused "Sorry" he mouthed and I shook my head.

I finished my corn dog "Why don't you go to school?"

"We can't leave you here" I sighed.

"No, I can handle myself"

"But-"

"Go" I said to Kendall, I heard him sighed and they leave the room, I lie back to the bed and fell asleep

"_**Come on Carlos what's the surprise?" I looked at the familiar voice and I saw Kendall, it looks like he's in 1**__**st**__** grade.**_

"_**It's a secret" I looked who said that and I saw, me.**_

"_**Fine" he pout "Logan do you know the secret?" I looked at Logan with little James.**_

"_**Nope, how should I know? That's why it's called a secret dummy"**_

"_**Fine"**_

"_**I think I know"**_

"_**What is it?" Kendall looked excited.**_

"_**I think he's going to dance"**_

"_**Is it true?"**_

"_**Nope, you'll found out later"**_

"_**Fine" he sighed and they walked to the homeroom.**_

_**I notice the time fast forward and they are in a little base "Are you ready guys?"**_

"_**Yeah" they shouted and the little me sing 'This is ours someday' "Wow that was wonderful" I notice the little me blushed.**_

"_**Thanks but it's not finished it"**_

"_**Let me see" Kendall took out a pencil and scribble in the notebook "Here" and he sang the new part.**_

_**Time fast forward again and I notice James and Logan kissed each other on their cheeks and I think it's adorable, the little me stood up and suddenly fell, I tried to catch him but I remember that this is just a dream, Kendall caught me and they rushed to the nurse's office, time fast forward again and I saw mom, Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Diamond with their child but I didn't see Katie around, I heard the doctor said about me said "He had an amnesia" I shouted 'WHAT?!' saw light.**_

I opened my eyes and sat up the bed, I felt I'm sweating, I looked around and I saw Katie, Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, Mrs. Diamond, mom, Kendall, Camille, Logan and James in the room again.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I think" I said.

"What did you dream Carlos?" Camille asked

"Nothing"

"Why nothing when you shouted 'WHAT?!'" Camille said Camille copy what with my voice.

"Yup, I'm sure" I wipe my sweat with my palm.

"Carlos you can tell us what's your dream" mom said.

"It's… Nothing" I sighed, I looked at the wall clock and it's already 5 pm.

"Okay Carlitos if you don't want to talk about it" I nod and lean at the wall.

"Mom, can I ask something?"

"You already asked something Carlos"

"Mom" I said with a serious voice "Did I have amnesia?" she looked surprised and she nod "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry honey" I nod "How'd you figure it out"

"I just… Guessed?"

"James where's my twenty bucks? I won in our bet" Logan shouted

"What bet?" Kendall asked.

"If Carlos asked slash knew if he had amnesia" I rolled my eyes and James gives twenty bucks to Logan and sighed.

"Okay…" it was a silent for an hour and they heard my stomach growl "You sound hungry" I smiled and nod, Katie walked with a plastic of food.

"Kendall can't stop talking about you saying 'What if Carlos got hungry? What if he dies in hunger?' it sounds ridiculous when he said that he panic and why do you have to die in hunger when he will give you food tonight and tomorrow you can leave here" I nod and chuckled, I looked at Kendall who is blushing.

"You looked defeated Kendall" I said to him and he blushed more, I chuckled.

"I'm just… Worried"

"Like you're worried when I passed out in the little base in palm woods?" they looked shocked when I said that.

"You… Remember?"

"Yeah and I remember James and Logan-"

"Okay can we have water here Carlos" James cuts me, I smiled and nod.

"Carlos you can continue" Mrs. Diamond said.

"Like I was saying James and Logan-"

"You looked very hungry Carlos we brought extra food with us" Logan cut me too, the moms, Camille and Katie started too looked suspicious about the two, Logan walked to me and give me more food.

"James, Logan what are you two hiding?"

"Me? Nope we're not hiding something" they said in unison.

"Uh – huh"

"Okay Carlos you can eat now" James panic and I eat quietly

**A/n: SO SORRY for the short Chapter, I'm getting ready for school this June 10 and my aunt kept saying 'finish your story before it's school' I kept rejecting and I almost got grounded, anyways sorry again for the short chapter, love? Hate? Review =)**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1: An

A/n... Sorry but you have to read this

I'm not going to write U.Y. for a Month or two but if i can write early, i'll post at my website  
.com.

I'm going to write stories to but i have to finish U.Y. first, i don't want to stress in the story and make it worse, and i'm also stressed for geometry, chemistry, history, and T.L.E. (Technology Living Blah Blah).

Well i'm going to be third year of High School this June 10, and i'm in the second section *Sob* i just lower my average to be in the last section but i'm still in the second section, they said third year of high school is the hardest year in high school and i'm afraid, my classmates are 15 and i'm 14 but i think half of the class is 14 to 15 years old.

Anyways i'm going to post the chapter at my website then in F.F. so i think you should check out my website if it's already a month, check at July 8.

I love you guys and keep reviewing if you have any suggestions or corrections because i don't want to make a mistake again because i care for the readers and the readers is you and i love the readers but i hate the haters, just being honest.

Thanks for the time guys, I love you guys again *Blows Kisses* kinda girly there and i hate it -_- *Hugs reader and waves*


	11. Chapter 10 part 2: Truth and Lies

**A/n: Alright sorry for the long update, I was so busy in my school and in the first day I already had an assignment, think, first day of class and you have an assignment, it's true and I'm not lying, anyways thank you for supporting my first fan fiction, please tell me if there was incorrect grammar or spellings, Thank You****.**

Chapter 10: Truth and Lies

Carlos' POV

I was released in the Hospital and it was a week passed, I joined the group of Kendall, James, Logan and Kendall's '_girlfriend_', I thought that why is Kendall kept saying he want me and he already have a '_girlfriend_' and I kept thinking that why Logan and James are always together and they always go to the bathroom _together_ I don't know why and I was starting to think that they are together but in my other thought why will be together when the two of them is straight and they just kissed when they were young because they didn't know what is it for.

I buy my food and sit at Kendall, Lucy, James and Logan's table, I also saw Camille with Jo and '_the Jennifers_' in the other table.

I kept thinking why is Camille avoiding me, I played with my food and staring it.

"Carlos stop it, it makes squishy sound" Logan said but I ignore it "Carlos, just, stop, please" I sighed and stopped playing with it.

"Are you alright Carlos?" James asked.

"Well it's just that…" I paused and sighed "Nothing"

"Sure…" James and Logan said unison and Logan's right arm and James left arm went down with the cafeteria table, I took out my phone in my pocket and stolen shot what's under the table and looked at it, my eyes widen when I saw James and Logan are holding hands.

"You're alright Carlos? You looked like you seen a ghost"

"Well I just saw one behind Logan" I faked smiled.

"Oh My Gosh, is it true?" James said with sarcasm voice.

"Well in New York I always see ghost" I lied.

"Fuck, my back started to feel cold" Logan said.

"Fuck, let's get out of here" he stood up holding Logan's hand I laughed "What's so funny?"

I pointed at his hand holding Logan's.

"Fuck"

"Yeah" Logan said angrily "Idiot"

James sighed and sat back down "Sorry Logan"

"Its fine and I don't want to hide secrets in Carlos"

"Sure… But you already hide secrets to me that I already knew, for example when your home you like to…" I got cut in my words when I felt my heart ached for a bit.

"You're alright, Carlos?" Kendall asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had an emergency, be right back" I stood up and left the tray on the table, I run to the school rooftop and started to scream.

"You know you shouldn't scream in the rooftop, someone is sleeping" I looked at the back and saw someone "I haven't introduce myself, I'm Dak Zevon and you are?"

"I'm Carlos, Carlos Garcia. Nice too meet you"

"Carlos Garcia" he hummed "Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry when I bullied you when we were in kindergarten, I didn't know bullying is wrong" he said with a scared voice.

"No, it's fine, I was stupid when I'm in kindergarten and I'm over it" I lied, didn't even know why he bullied me.

"Means that I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah" I said with a low voice "Sorry for waking you up"

"No, I'm not the one who's sleeping, this little guy is" he showed me a little kitten with black and gray fur "Cute, huh?"

"Yeah, so cute" I reached on to it and suddenly jump on my hand and walked towards my head and lay its stomach on my head.

"Aw, so cute, I don't know why but she likes you"

"Maybe I'm a cat lover" I smiled "What's her name?"

"Don't know, she just a stray cat and I can't take it to home"

"Aw I wish I could bring her home but my mom's allergic to cat or kitten's furs" I stopped for a bit "I think I'm going to name her, Angel"

"Why do you name her Angel?"

"Because she looks like an angel and acts like one" I said and mumbled 'To me'.

"What was the last part?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself" I lied.

"Sure, anyways, so are we friends?" he extended his hand.

"Yeah" I extended my hand too and shake it and I suddenly felt to scream, I let go of his hand and walked to the corner of the rooftop and scream, I don't know why I'm screaming but I just scream.

"Why are you screaming?"

"I don't know, I just feel, weird"

"Everybody feels that way, don't scream again and the principal will go here and scold you"

"Sure, thanks for the tip" I took out Angel on the top of my head and put her on the ground "Bye, I have to go to my locker"

"Sure, Bye Carlos"

"Bye Dak" I said and walked back down and head to my locker, I heard three voices and I'm familiar with it, I quickly hide.

"Did you see on her face?" I heard James asked "She was like, 'Kendall, don't leave me, I love you'" he said trying to imitate Lucy's voice.

"Did you see Carlos' face when we confessed?" I heard Logan's voice "I think he's jealous"

"Yeah but don't make fun of him, I kept saying that I want him but he won't believe me and I just want to say I love him" I felt by heart beats faster when I heard Kendall's voice with pain and talking about me and saying Love in the same sentence, I didn't realized let go of my books and fall in the ground "Whose there?" I sighed and took my books and walked out where I hid "You… Heard what I said?" I nod, his face suddenly burned up and run out of school.

"What was that about?" James asked and Logan elbowed his stomach "Ow!"

"Sorry but Carlos is here so he already knew that Kendall loves him, more that a friend"

"Oh yeah, congrats and please don't hang with Dak Zevon"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, he's just weird, anti-social, stupid, bully and a leader of a fraternity" my eyes widen and felt my legs weak and jelly.

'_He said that he changed but got worse, he lied to me'_ I thought.

**A/n: Sorry for a short chapter T_T i didn't have enough time.**


End file.
